Work machines can have many functions and, therefore, may have many control devices. For example, work machines may have many levers, buttons, switches, pedals, etc. that may be manipulated in order to control the different functions of the work machine. In addition, some machines may also include separate steering input devices. In many cases, the steering input device may be a steering wheel, particularly if the work machine is capable of higher ground speeds (e.g., machines configured to travel between worksites). A steering wheel, while providing adequate control at higher speeds, can be difficult to use when simultaneously operating other control devices.
Systems have been developed that consolidate steering controls and controls of other machine functions into multifunction levers (e.g., joysticks). While some systems have been configured to control steering with movement of the joystick (e.g., side to side), others have been configured to control steering with separate control devices mounted on the joysticks. For example, U.S. Statutory Invention Registration No. H1,851 published Jun. 6, 2000 (hereinafter referred to as “the '851 publication”) discloses a steering system wherein steering is controlled by buttons mounted on a joystick.
While the system of the '851 publication may be suited for use on some types of work machines, such as motor graders, other types of work machines may benefit from a system that can provide additional steering control and sensitivity. Further, the system of the '851 publication is not configured to control multiple functions with the joystick mounted buttons.
The present disclosure is directed to one or more improvements in existing work machine steering systems.